The present invention is directed to a structure for stabilizing a barrel on a pontoon vessel, and more particularly, to a structure for maintaining the barrel fixed to the deck structure to which is attached.
It is known in the art to provide buoyant barrels to support floating structures. Pontoon barrel structures have been satisfactory, particularly for docks, lake diving platforms and small watercraft. However, over time, the load from the deck on the barrels flattens the barrels; deforming the barrels and causing the barrels to move and slide laterally relative to the deck. As a result, drag would be increased for flat deck pontoon type watercraft as the barrels are no longer in alignment with the direction of movement, and the platform would become less stable as the underlying barrel shifted position relative to the deck and the load thereon. Instability, while may be desirable to increase play value for a lakeside platform, becomes undesirable on a vessel where movement at speed turns instability into an unsettling, if not dangerous, ride.
Accordingly, a structure for stabilizing a pontoon vessel substructure over time to reduce drag and resulting fuel inefficiencies while increasing ride stability and enjoyment is desired.